Zane Sakyo
This is the article on the member of the Sakyo Clan. For the clan, head to Sakyo Clan. |kanji = ゼーン左京 |rōmaji = Sakyō Zēn |alias = The Death Walker The White Angel Unknown Eyes War Hero God King Light The Light of Destruction |name = Zane Sakyo |race = Human |gender = Male |height = 178 cm |weight = 58 kg |hair = Black/Brown |eyes = Black/Brown |affiliation = Sakyo Clan The Light of Destruction Hōgyoku Keeper Shadow Hunters |occupation = 2nd former Leader of the Shadow Hunters Clansmen of the Sakyo Clan Hōgyoku Keeper Storm Yeller Soul Eater Assassin |previousoccupation = Lieutenant of the Great Sakyo Stealth Force |base of operations = La Der Fa |status = Deceased |relatives = Fuma Sakyo (Father) Aaliyah Sakyo (Mother) Ryu Sakyo (Brother) Julie Sakyo (Younger Sister) Shiro Sakyo (Cousin) Bu Sakyo (Cousin) |counterpart = Hōgyoku Zane |magic = Storm Yeller Magic Soul Eater Magic Light Magic Fire Magic |manga debut = The Massacre at La Der Fa |previous affiliation = Great Sakyo Stealth Force|age = Unknown|birthday = Unknown|blood type = Unknown|image gallery = Yes}} Zane Sakyo (ゼーン左京 Sakyō Zēn) or known as The Death Walker '(デスウォーカー ''Desuu~ōkā) and '''The White Angel (ホワイトエンジェル Howaitoenjeru) was a lieutenant of the Great Sakyo Stealth Force, Hōgyoku Keeper and a Storm Yeller who survived the massacre at La Der Fa. He was blame for thousands of years of the destruction of the Sakyo Clan and led the Shadow Hunters into the Blood-Old Year War. After waging war against the Kingdom of Fiore, Zane created the The Light of Destruction and was soon know as God King Light '''as he was poised to remake the world in the image most befitting to the extraterrestrial entity. Zane was killed by Fuma. He was the husband of Sayua Sakyo. Appearance When Zane was a Lieutenant and a Leader of the Shadow Hunters, Zane wore the standard Robes of Death, a black robe with red clouds, a red interior, and a chin-high collar. Under the cloak he wore a navy accents under an T-shirt with black pants and a necklace that had three silver rings with red gems inside them. When Zane created The Light of Destruction and declared as God King Light, he was formed with The Light, changing into a more younger, handsome, cleaner and god looking being but still kept his human look sharp. His long black hair was changed becoming now a hair style of a swept back, with a strand hanging down his face. He wore a standard uniform consist of a white jacket, black sash, white hakama, black tabi and white zōri. Personality As a child, Zane was known for not talking or saying alot. Zane was calm and insightful, showing alot of maturity for his age with his knowledge. He loved his family and truly respected the codes of the Sakyo Clan. He'd never questioned how La Der Fa was ruled. During his teen years, he enjoyed studying his clans history, village and the world itself. Learning so much enabled him to understand how events of the past came to happen and, when he applied that same understanding into the future, he became concerned for where things were going. From the knowledge he obtained he started learning the evil side of the world, humans were dishonored with others and themselves. Zane is calm, even in battle. He generally acts indifferent, bordering on arrogance, to most situations he is faced with, and rarely views his opponent as being worth his time. Magic and Abilities '''Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Zane is a dangerous martial artist as this gain his title among the Shadow Hunters. He is extremely quick. His fighting style is based on speed attacks that focus on the act of punching; a style born solely through steady. In his early years of his daily training, he was able to be strong enough to stop blades with just one index finger. However as time progressed his body has taken severe physically damaged by the Hōgyoku's curse. Storm Yeller Magic (ストームイェラーマジック Sutōmui~erāmajikku): also referred to as Huu'aum, is an ancient form of lost magic. Zane uses the vocalization of specific "words of power" to create powerful offensive purposes magic effects. Zane has mastered all 36 Storm Yeller Magic. 'Soul Eater Magic '(ソウルイーターマジック Souruītāmajikku) is an ancient form of lost magic that allows Zane to to eat any Souls in order to gain more power, provide intel getting well guarded secrets and to use the targets abilities. Zane must kill the target in order to use the technique and by placing his hand on the target's head or chest yanking the soul out of the body and devouring the soul into his mouth. Death Legacy Quotes * (To Erza Scarlet) "To tell you the truth...I don't choose or want to fight anothers. But why now you ask....because I was ordered too and a man must follow orders. That's what part of him makes him a man." Category:Character Category:Independent Mage Category:Storm Yeller Category:Shadow Hunter Category:Hōgyoku Keeper Category:Sakyo Clan Category:La Der Fa Category:Assassin